Hundred Knight
= = A strange and highly unique monster, the Hundred Knight is a powerful creature said to be able to leap through dimensions, tearing down barriers and destroying entire worlds with every swing of his sword. It is said that the Hundred Knight was once a single creature, however a Witch named Metallia shattered the dimensions and created an infinite number of realities in which the Hundred Knight spawned. Hit die: '''D10 '''Type: Outsider (Monster, Demon, Hundred Knight) Skills: The Hundred Knight's class skills (and the key ability for each skill) are Acrobatics (Dex), Climb (Str), Intimidate (Cha), Escape Artist (Dex), Martial Knowledge (Physical monster weapon) (Int), Perception (Wis), Swim (Str), Use Magic Device (Cha) A Hundred Knight gains Skill points equal to 2+ int mod Starting Wealth: 3d6 × 10 hl (average 105hl.) In addition, each character begins play with an outfit worth 10 hl or less. Table: Hundred Knight CHARACTER OPTIONS Alignment: '''Hundred Knights tend to be lawful neutral and only follow the rules set by someone they see as their master. Though Hundred Knights of other alignments certainly exist, this is just the most common one. '''Religion: Hundred Knights often do not understand the full concept of religion and so do not worship deities. Other Classes: hundred Knights are all around creatures that work well with any other class. RACE •+2 Strength, +2 Dexterity, +2 Constitution, -4 Intelligence • Small sized Outsider (Monster). +1 bonus to Armor Class, +1 bonus on attack rolls, +4 bonus on Stealth checks, -1 to CMB and CMD. •Speed: 30 feet • Darkvision out to 60 feet • +2 to acrobatics checks • Automatic Languages: None, Hundred Knights can understand english or Japanese, however it can only speak in unintelligible noises. Bonus Languages: Any Class Features EVILTY: Hundred Knights use the same evilties as Fighters *Evilty* Wild Cry: Gain a +1 bonus to attack and damage rolls for every adjacent enemy. Monster weapon prof: Hundred Knights are proficient and can only wield Physical monster weapons, unless they have reincarnated from a previous body that had the ability to wield other weapons. A Hundred Knight's weapon comes in the form of a powerful Greatsword This sword deals 2d6+1 and 1/2 strength modifier in damage and has a critical hit range of 19-20 X2. MAGICHANGE: ''' As a free action, a Hundred Knight can change into a Greatsword. The Magichange lasts as many rounds as your Charisma Mod, and when it ends, the creature returns to it's former self but is exhausted. The wielder must be unarmed and able to hold the Greatsword when the Hundred Knight transforms. '''Hundred Knight Greatsword Great Sword (Two handed) Damage: 2d6 or the Hundred Knight's monster weapon damage, whichever is higher. Critical: '''19-20 '''Damage Type: Slashing Weight: 8 lbs. Techniques (Su) Just like all classes, Hundred Knights gain access to special techniques they can utilize to aid them in battle or day to day activities. At each level they gain 1 technique of any level they can perform. At the levels designated, Hundred Knights also gain special Monster Techniques they can utilize to get an edge over their opponents. A Hundred Knight Learns a monster technique at 3rd, 6th, 9th, 12th, 15th, 18th, and 20th level. These Techniques can be chosen from the Hundred Knight's list of techniques highlighted with a (*). The Hundred Knight must be able to perform techniques of the technique's level to learn it. There are many cases where monsters do not have enough techniques for every technique slot they have access to, in those cases the Hundred Knight can select a normal technique in place of a monster Technique. A Hundred Knight's relevant ability score modifier is it's Strength. Ability Boost Hundred Knights are good at everything they do and as such gain bonuses to every ability score. Hundred Knights gain Ability buffs at levels 2, 4, 6, 8, 10, 12, and 14. Torch (Su) At 1st Level a Torch lights atop the Hundred Knight's head. This torch cannot be extinguished by normal means and shine with light out to 30 feet and dim light beyond that like a torch. It cannot be suppressed, and even functions in an anti-magic circle. This torch does not burn creatures who touch it. Fighter's Spirit A Hundred Knight is treated as a fighter of it's Hundred Knight level for the purpose of selecting feats that require it to be a fighter. Stomach of Holding (Su) Hundred Knights stomachs act as backpacks for the purpose of holding or carrying things. At 1st level the Stomach works only like a normal backpack, but at levels 4, 9, 12, 15, and 19 the Hundred Knight's stomach changes to function more like a magic item and as such is located with detect magic. At 4th it becomes a Bag of Holding type I, at 9th type II, at 12th it functions like a bag of holding type III and also has the effects of a handy haversack from now on, at 15th type IV, and at 19th level it functions like a Portable Hole. Weapons Master (Ex) A Hundred Knight can equip up to 5 monster weapons at a time. While you can only benefit from one at a time, you can freely switch them out between attacks, and switch them out on attacks of opportunity, even when it's not your turn. Doing so appears to transform your weapon from a greatsword to a hammer, spear, scythe, lance, or other similar weapons. Calorie Pool (Su) The Hundred Knight burns Giga calories from doing everything, but specifically it can burn it's calories to become stronger and face it's enemies. A Hundred Knight begins with a number of points in it's calorie pool equal to it's Strength modifier (Minimum 1). Through the day, this pool will fluctuate depending on it's use. The Hundred knight spends Calorie points for doing certain actions listed below, however they can gain them back either by getting a full night's rest or following the following. Critical Hit: Each time the Hundred Knight confirms a critical hit while in the heat of combat, she regains 1 Calorie point. Confirming a critical hit on a helpless or unaware creature or on a creature that has fewer Hit Dice than half the Hundred Knight's character level does not restore Calories. Killing Blow: When the Hundred Knight reduces a creature to 0 or fewer hit points with an attack while in the heat of combat, she regains 1 Calorie. Destroying an unattended object, reducing a helpless or unaware creature to 0 or fewer hit points, or reducing a creature that has fewer Hit Dice than half the Hundred Knight's character level to 0 or fewer hit points does not restore any calories. Consume: '''The Hundred Knight can consume a weak, dying, or recently dead creature. Doing so is a standard action that provokes attacks of opportunity. He must make a single attack against that creature, if the attack hits the damage is dealt normally and a part of the creature is consumed and the Hundred knight gains back a single Calorie point. This can only be used against a creature that has died within the last round, a creature at 25% of their health, or a paralyzed or otherwise helpless creature. By taking longer and consuming more you can regain more calorie points. By taking a full minute you heal 2 and by taking 10 minutes you heal 3. With these calories the Hundred Knight can gain great abilities previously unknown to them, however, if they utilize all of their Calories, they quickly need to replenish them. If a Hundred Knight runs out of Calories, they take a -6 penalty to strength and constitution. For every hour they go without gaining new calories they take a -2 penalty to Strength and constitution to a minimum of 1 at which they pass out until they get a full night's rest and heal their pool back. '''Calorie Burn (Ex) Calorie burn abilities are used by burning Giga Calories. A Giga calorie ability is learned automatically once the Hundred Knight reaches a level in which it can use the ability. Self Restoration: At 3rd level, As a full round action, you can hunker down and gain the effects of total defense. In addition you heal a number of hit points equal to your Constitution modifier every round. This costs 1 calorie point every round. Daylight: At 3rd level, As a standard action, by spending a point of his calorie pool, the Hundred Knight can create the effects of a daylight spell, using it's head as the center and it's level as the caster level. Dash: At 3rd level so long as a Hundred Knight possesses a single point in it's Calorie Pool it gains a +10 foot bonus to it's land speed. This increases to +20 at 10th level. Self Assertion: At 7th level, a Hundred Knight learns to assert himself in certain ways that allow him to alter scenarios to his favor. Each of these costs a Calorie point to use. • Ignore The Hundred Knight can choose to ignore the effects around him. The Hundred Knight's DR increases by 5 for 1 round. Alternatively this can be used to grant Energy Resistance 5 of any one energy type for 1 round. This can be used as an immediate action. • Question The Hundred Knight questions the situation he's in and ponders a way out. If effected by any effect that requires a will saving throw, the Hundred Knight can spend a calorie point as an immediate action and gain a +4 bonus to the roll before it is made. • Affirm The Hundred Knight affirms that an event has just happened. As an immediate action, a Hundred Knight can choose to heal an additional amount of hit points equal 1/2 of his hundred knight level. • Deny The Hundred Knight denies the situation he is in. As an immediate action, the Hundred Knight can choose to spend a point from his calorie pool to move 10 feet in any direction. This does not provoke attacks of opportunity and if it puts him out of the range of the attack, the attack misses. Mage Assault: At 7th level, a Hundred Knight with at least 1 point in it's Calorie pool is treated as having spells for the purpose of spell activation for wands. When casting a spell using a wand, the DC is based on the Hundred Knight's Charisma modifier and the Hundred Knight can spend 2 calorie points to deal his base attack damage as well as the spell damage to a creature struck by the spell as if it were a technique. Fury: At 11th level, A Hundred Knight can spend 2 calorie points as a swift action to gain an extra attack at his highest base attack bonus. Following Orders: At 11th level, a Hundred Knight can understand all languages, however the Hundred Knight cannot speak or write any language he still has not learned. Dodge Attack: At 11th level, the Hundred Knight can spend 2 calorie points whenever he is the target of an attack of opportunity to gain an attack on the creature attacking him as a swift action. The enemy's attack goes through first, however the Hundred Knight gains a +4 bonus to armor class on this attack. Hundred Knight's Luck (Ex): At 15th level, the Hundred Knight can spend Calorie to reroll a saving throw or a skill check. It costs 2 Calorie points to reroll a saving throw, and 1 calorie point to reroll a skill check. The Hundred Knight must take the result of the second roll, even if it is lower. The deed’s cost cannot be reduced the Signature Move feat, or any other effect that reduces the amount of calories a calorie burn costs. Lightning Recovery (Ex): At 15th level, as long as the Hundred Knight has at least 1 calorie point, she can recover from falling prone as a swift action. By spending 1 calorie point, the Hundred Knight can recover from falling prone as an instant action. Cheat Death (Ex): At 19th level, whenever the Hundred Knight is reduced to 0 or fewer hit points, she can spend all of her remaining calorie points but one to instead be reduced to 1 hit point. Mystical Dodge (Su): At 19th level, As an Instant action the Hundred Knight can spend 6 calorie points when attacked. It can attempt a reflex saving throw against the creature's attack roll. If it's reflex save is higher than the attack roll, it avoids the attack and instantly gets to take a full round action against the creature. This can be any combination of actions in a full round's worth of actions, however you cannot use it to perform a technique. This can be used once per encounter. Bonus Feats At levels 5,9,13,16, and 19 you gain a bonus feat that can be selected from the list of Combat Feats. Damage Reduction Hundred Knights have Dense skin made of the souls of over 100 demons. Hundred Knights gain Damage Reduction overcome by Adamantine as listed on the table above. Chaos Revelation (Su) Harnessing your lost power, you overclock your own energy and allow yourself to become an engine of absolute destruction for a small amount of time. Once per day as a standard action, you can enter your Chaos Revelation state. While in this form you lose 1 giga calorie every round until the Chaos Revelation ends, or until you run out of giga calories (Which ends the Chaos Revelation). While in this form, you gain a +6 bonus to Strength, Dexterity, and Constitution. In addition your damage reduction becomes overcome by nothing and increases by 5. You also negate 5 points of damage from all sources before applying energy resistance or damage reduction. You also gain a +4 bonus to all saving throws and you are treated as if you possessed Evasion. While in this state, all monster weapons you wield possess the highest enhancement bonus of any of your weapons as if it were that weapon. This lasts for 1 round per level. Hundred Knight Techniques 1st-Level Hundred Knight Techniques—Magic Weapon, Endure Elements, Shield, Mage Armor, Shield of faith, Anticipate peril, True Strike, Infernal Healing, Comprehend Languages, Detect Charm, Detect Secret Doors, Detect Undead, See Alignment, Keep Watch, Moment of Greatness, Unprepared Combatant, Cause Fear, Ray of Enfeeblement, Ray of Sickening, Ant Haul, Expeditious Retreat, Feather Fall, Jump, *Tochka Type 0: Jumpy 2nd-Level Hundred Knight Techniques—Know the enemy, Divine Favor, Greater Magic Weapon, Bullet Shield, Death from Below, Protection from alignment, Resist Energy, Blur, *Tochka Type 1: Mini Knight 3rd-Level Hundred Knight Techniques— Bull's Strength, Fox's Cunning, Eagle's Splendor, Cat's Grace, Bear's Endurance, Owl's Wisdom, Wrathful Mantle, *Tochka Type 8: Time Bomb, *Tochka Type 72: Wikuk 4th-Level Hundred Knight Techniques—Stoneskin, True form, Locate Creature, Deadly Juggernaut, Dimension Door, Obsidian Flow, Greater Darkvision, Fear, Shadow Step, Shout, *Tochka Type 10: Diallo, *Tochka Type 16: Dekoimo, *Hundred Facet: Wonder Knight 5th-Level Hundred Knight Techniques—Righteous Might, Permanency, Planar Adaptation, Echolocation, Waves of Fatigue, Absorb Toxicity, Teleport, Damnation Stride, Break Enchantment, Plane Shift, *Hundred Facet: Power Fortress, *Hundred Facet: Marginal Gaze, 6th-Level Hundred Knight Techniques—Globe of invulnerability, Repulsion, Battlemind Link, True Seeing, Greater Heroism, Disintegrate, Shadow walk, Contingency, Greater dispel magic, *Tochka Type 28: Captel 7th-Level Hundred Knight Techniques—Finger of Death, Resounding Blow, Harm, Ethereal Jaunt, greater Arcane sight, Greater Teleport, Walk through space, Create demiplane lesser, Spell Turning, Regenerate, *Hundred Facet: Shinobi Assassin, *Hundred Facet: Trick Screamer, *Hundred Facet: Sub Facet 8th-Level Hundred Knight Techniques—Dimensional lock, Antipathy, Iron Body, Burst of Glory, Orb of the Void, Frightful Aspect, Moment of Prescience, Trap the Soul, Greater Spell Absorption, Spellscar, protection from spells, Create demiplane, Divine Vessel, *Tochka Type 42: Protem 9th-Level Hundred Knight Techniques—Freedom, Unholy/Holy Sword, Gate, Interplanetary Teleport, Create Demiplane greater, *Hundred Facet: Grand form of the Avian, *Hundred Facet: Noble Raptor, *Tochka Type 42: Casserio = Reincarnation = If Reincarnating into this class after having already been this class, or a class with similar abilities, check the following page to see what ability you'll get instead at the levels you would normally gain an already achieved class ability. Hundred Knight Reincarnation Category:Monster Classes